The typical process of providing firewood comprises sawing logs into a plurality of pieces having lengths appropriate for use in a fireplace or wood stove. Then, each of these pieces is split by the use of a maul or wedge to provide smaller, more convenient pieces.
Since the process of cutting and splitting is quite time consuming, it is known to provide machines for assisting in this process. For example, it is known to provide machines such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,001,272 (Howard) for cutting a log into a plurality of pieces and splitting the logs by a power hammer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,061 (Greeninger) teaches a machine for cutting a log into smaller pieces which employs a winch to pull a tree into a cutting station. The cut pieces of the tree fall into a splitting station wherein they are split into smaller pieces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,470 (Sigmund) teaches a device having a boom arm for loading logs into a cutting machine. Sigmund provides for a certain degree of automatic control wherein sensors for determining the location of a log control the operation of various elements of the apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,057 (Falk) teaches a circular saw blade for cutting a log and means for forcing the cut pieces against a wedge for splitting them.